Businesses often lack visibility on whether or not a customer will pay them on time. Generally, a small business (SMB) lacks influence over its larger trading partners (e.g., enterprises) on the partners' business practices (e.g., how fast they pay). As a result, enterprises are typically the slowest paying customers that SMBs transact with, leading to difficult cash flow situations for the SMBs.